


Pr0n

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Erotica, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: When Oliver came out to his family and friends as gay, Len started giving him a bunch of BL CDs. Turns out, the real thing is better than any CD.ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 09/08/16
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Kudos: 8





	Pr0n

~Oliver's POV~

I blushed harshly as I watched the two men on the screen. Sure, I was openly gay and had told my family, but ever since I had told my best friend Len—who's also gay, he's been giving me these weird videos to watch saying, 'It'll help with that.' Honestly, I don't even know what 'that' is!

"A-ah, r-right there~" One of the men on screen moaned loudly and almost exactly at the same moment, a knock came at my door. I slammed my laptop shut.

"C-come in...!" I stuttered out, yelling a bit.

"Jeez," Hio—my older brother—mumbled, walking into the room, "it's just me. Calm down, would you?"

"S-sorry...." I pursed my lips, poking my fingers together nervously. "Y-you needed something...?"

My brother nodded. "Dinner's ready. Also, you've been holed up in your room for the past four days. Is something wrong?" He gave me a concerned look, but I just averted my one uncovered eye.

"N-no, I'm fine...."

Hio looked doubtful, but he didn't say anything as he nodded and left the room. I sighed heavily, covering my laptop with a pillow before walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

We are in silence like always until my mother said something.

"Oliver, we're going to be going over to Yohio's college once he leaves for school again after the holiday. You'll be fine by yourself, right...?" My mother seemed a bit hesitant to trust me being all alone, which I disliked, but I nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine! Don't even worry about anything!" I smiled brightly and nodded at her.

Laughing, my father teased, "No big parties while we're gone, okay?"

I puffed out my cheeks, a bit embarrassed to even tell them that I didn't have that many friends anyway. "I know, jeez...."

After dinner, I ran back upstairs and into my room, taking the disc out of my laptop and putting it back in the case before hiding it in the bottom drawer of my desk.

Out of boredom, I ended up texting a few of my friends to see if they wanted to hang out while my parents were gone. Why I did this, I don't know. Instinct?

Me: Hey, any of you guys wanna hang out on Friday?

Satellite Dish(Piko): Sure, what are we gonna do?

Me: Probably just eat snacks and do random shit.

Banana Boi(Len): Sounds good to me. v(030)v

Crossdresser(Ritsu): Sorry, can't make it. My dad's making me help him clean out the garage or whatever.... #ShootMe

Banana Boi(Len): Why do you always have to put a hashtag any time you do anything with your phone? (-_-)

Crossdresser(Ritsu): Why do you have to always use those dumb emojis? #MoreLikeLoserBoi

Me: Guys, shut your mouths.

Banana Boi(Len): Rude. (;-;)

Crossdresser(Ritsu): #Whatever

Goblin(Ryuuto): Um, I'm busy, sorry Oliver.

Me: No problem.

Goblin(Ryuuto): Sorry for interrupting....

Banana Boi(Len): (*3*)

Me: Shut it, Len.

Banana Boi(Len): :C

Satellite Dish(Piko): Just kiss already, oml

Me: Ew, Piko, stop. We're just friends.

Banana Boi(Len): Yeah, gross. (.~.)

Satellite Dish(Piko): You're both gay though.

Me: What type of logic is that??? Just because we're both gay doesn't mean we're the perfect match or something.

Banana Boi(Len): Besides, I already have a crush.

Crossdresser(Ritsu): Really??? Give me the deets! #TellMeMore

Banana Boi(Len): Oml, I'm leaving.

Me: Later.

Satellite Dish(Piko): Lol

Crossdresser(Ritsu): :'( #Rude

I sighed, tossing my phone away as I got in bed.

Before I knew it, it was already Friday. I stopped by Piko's locker first since he was closer to my own locker than Len was.

"Hey Piko!" I waved at him as I got closer.

"Oh, Oliver. I was gonna come find you just now actually." Piko looked a bit apologetic as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Is something wrong...?" I asked, giving him a worried look.

"No, no," he started, "not at all. It's just...I had no time to text you this morning. I was gonna say that I can't come to your house today."

"What?" I asked, disappointment laced in my tone. "You really can't?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry.... My dad came home drunk last night and I stayed up really late helping him, which is why I was late this morning...." Piko looked away, biting at his lip awkwardly. "I'm really sorry. I have to help him out again with his hangover today too."

"No, that's okay...." I replied, laughing awkwardly and waving a hand at him. "I'll just hang out with Len."

"Alright...."

I sighed and headed over to Len's locker, hoping he wouldn't bail on me. "Len, hey," I called with much less enthusiasm than I had before.

"Hey." Len smiled, closing his locker as he pulled his backpack over his one shoulder. "We're walking to your house, right? Where's Piko?"

"He...bailed...." I purses my lips, looking away. "But we can still have fun with just the two of us, don't worry!" I waved a hand at Len, making sure he wasn't too worried about anything.

"A-alright...." Len blushed, nodding and smiling at me.

Once we arrived at my house, I tossed my backpack to the side and closed the door behind us.

"I have those weird CDs you gave me if you want them back. I don't like them," I deadpanned, sticking my tongue out.

Len laughed. "They're not that bad."

"They are," I shot back, shrugging. "Anyway, they're in my room. Bottom drawer of my desk. You can go grab them while I get some snacks."

Len nodded. "Okay."

I tapped Len's shoulder once he had grabbed the disc from my room. "What drink do you want?"

Len looked around the kitchen, then up at me. "Do you have Pepsi?"

"Yeah." I nodded and grabbed a can, tossing it to him.

"Thanks," he said, catching the can with one hand and walking over to sit on the couch. I followed, sitting next to him.

"Len, do you really use those CDs for...things...?" I asked, shuffling a bit out of embarrassment.

"Huh? Well, I guess. But that's only if I really need something." Len shrugged. "Why're you asking all of a sudden?"

"I don't know...." I looked away, blushing. "I just...don't really know how, maybe...?" I bit my lip, quickly waving a hand. "N-Nevermind, f-forget I said anything...!"

Len raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn't tell what was going on in his head at all, but for some reason, he smirked. "Need some help?"

I flinched, the blush on my face just growing. "W-what...?"

"I said," Len scooted closer to me, "need some help?"

"L-Len, what a-are you talking about...?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Len reached out and grabbed both of my wrists, pushing me down onto the couch and hovering over me. "I'm in love with you, Oliver. I want to touch you."

I blushed even more somehow at the statement, averting my eyes. "B-but you said you h-had a c-crush on someone else...."

"What, you think I was gonna just tell you that I'm in love with you over a text? And in group chat nonetheless?" Len leaned his head down closer to mine, blowing softly against my ear. "You're adorable," he whispered, his voice a bit lower than normal.

I shuddered, biting at my lip nervously. "L-Len, wha—?"

Len cut me off by slamming his lips down against my own moving his hands so that he could hold them together with one hand while the other hand moved down, brushing underneath my shirt and against my chest.

I gasped at that, and he took the chance to push his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch he could get at. I moaned into the kiss, twitching all over.

Len pulled away for air, gasping softly as he spoke again. "You know, I was really, really happy to hear that it would just be you and me today.... I was wanting a chance to be alone with you and confess, but there was never a time.... Thanks, Ollie." He grinned at me, seemingly waiting for a reply.

Something was building up in my gut, but I couldn't really tell what it was at the moment. Was what I was feeling for Len at the moment love, or was it just desire...? No, I think I know now.

"I-I...love you too, Len...." I blushed harshly and he smiled at that.

"I'm glad...." He chuckled softly, but his facial expression changed almost in an instant as he tugged my shorts down.

"H-hey, w-what're you doing...?" I squirmed slightly out of embarrassment, trying to pull my hands free so I could put my shorts back on, but Len didn't let his grip falter.

"This is...okay, right Oliver...?" He looked up at me, looking a bit worried. "You're...okay with this, right...?"

I flinched, biting at my lip. I...did kind of want this.... But...now...? "Y-yeah," I breathed out, spreading my legs a bit almost as if I wasn't the one moving.

"A-alright...." Len pulled down my boxers in one swift movement and blushed furiously as he looked at my....

"D-don't stare at it...." I mumbled, pulling at my pinned-down hands to try and at least have some shame.

"S-sorry...." Len coughed awkwardly, shifting his gaze up to my blushing, messed-up face as he traced his fingers along my chest. "Does it...feel good...?"

"Y-yeah...!" I moaned out softly, shivering with pleasure as Len's fingers brushed along my skin. However, I whined softly when he pulled his hand away. Then....

I flinched slightly when I felt something brush against my...entrance, let's say.

"A-ah, sorry.... C-could I...?" Len looked up at me awkwardly, blushing like crazy.

"O-of course...." I sputtered out, blushing just as badly—or even worse—as Len was.

Len nodded and slowly pushed two fingers inside me, waiting a moment before moving them around.

I moaned at the feeling, squirming a bit. "A-ah, L-Len...." I whimpered softly, tugging my hands, trying to get them free, but Len held surprisingly tight.

After a while, Len pulled his fingers out of me and instead slipped his own shorts and boxers down. I bit my lips, looking away.

"U-u-um, m-may I...?" Len asked awkwardly, seeming to be overreacting about getting my consent for everything. I mean, if we've gone this far....

"U-uh, y-yeah...." I huffed softly, preparing mentally for the feeling of...it.

Len nodded slowly and began to push himself inside of me. I gasped softly at the pain, but once he was all the way inside of me, I got used to the feeling.

"A-alright...." I murmured, nodding to let Len know he could move.

Len nodded back and slowly began thrusting, the two of us letting out moans rhythmically.

"A-ahhn...!" I moaned a bit louder as Len's thrusts got faster, arching my back slightly. "M-Mmn...!"

Len had moved his free hand down to slowly pump my member at this point, adding extra pleasure. We were both panting and moaning messes, and all of a sudden the air around us got really humid and hot....

"O-Oliver...." Len groaned softly as he said my name, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. I never knew I could feel like this before....

"A-ah, L-Len, I'm gonna...!"

"J-just a bit...."

I moaned loudly as I came all over Len's shirt and a bit of my own shirt, whimpering softly.

Only a few moments after, Len came as well. And...inside me, for that matter.

He slowly pulled out, groaning softly as he collapsed on top of me, pressing weak kisses on the side of my face and neck.

Somehow, he still managed to get a snarky comment out even in that state.

"T-the real thing's better than w-what I-I gave you to w-watch, huh...?"


End file.
